Not the Average Lima Losers
by Blaze of Awesome Glory
Summary: Characters CLOSED. Welcome back to McKinley High, where the glee club members are constantly bullied, pranked, pulling the pranks, dealing with love, worrying about pregnancies, sexuality, obsessive-stalker teachers, and all the crazy things life throws at them. Nothing new here, after all. What could possibly go wrong with these Lima Losers who are certainly not average?
1. OC Application

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers**

**Summary: SYOC! The kids of the past New Directions are all thrown into Lima for one reason or another, but they won't be staying. After all, if their parents could make it out of their horrible hometown, why can't they? **

**A/N: All right, I know you're all sick of SYOC fics, but here's another for you with a bit of a twist.**

**New Directions and Warblers are wanted and very much appreciated, if you'd like to add in our blazer-ed boys. :) Please submit the following if you would like your OC to be added, but don't submit more than one or two.**

* * *

Name:

Age:

Kid of (optional, if you'd like a regular OC):

Appearance (You can use a celebrity, it you'd like):

Personality:

Style of clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Songs:

Story lines:

Other:

* * *

**The pairings are as follows:**

**Kurt/Blaine**

**Brittany/Santana**

**Sam/Mercedes**

**Mike/Tina**

**Puck/Quinn**

**Rory/Sugar**

**Artie/any made up character**

**Finn/Rachel**

**Will/Emma**

**You can also have a kid for Jesse and some other OC, Chandler, Sebastian, and anyone else you can think of, but I would prefer the above pairings and Warblers first. :)**

**Thanks, by the way, and I can't wait to see your characters!**

**~Blaze**


	2. Accepted Characters Thus Far

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Summary: SYOC! The kids of the past New Directions are all thrown into Lima for one reason or another, but they won't be staying. After all, if their parents could make it out of their horrible hometown, why can't they?**

**A/N: All right, I know you're all sick of SYOC fics, but here's another for you with a bit of a twist.**

* * *

_**The Accepted Characters Thus Far:**_

**Kurt/Blaine**

Kaitlyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson (Goes by Hummel at school) (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _ 13_

Claire Mae Hummel-Anderson (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by me.

**Brittany/Santana**

Olivia Mariana Pierce-Lopez (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _E.A. _**  
**

**Sam/Mercedes**

**Mike/Tina**

**Puck/Quinn**

Triston Eva Puckerman (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _loverofGlEeDaMiAn2899_**  
**

**Rory/Sugar**

**Artie/any made up character  
**

**Finn/Rachel**

Christopher "Chris" John Hudson (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _sparrhawk**  
**_

Emiline (Emily) Scarlett Hudson (Junior/16-years-old) - Created by _emmie113_

**Will/Emma**

**Sue  
**

Caroline Jean Sylvester (Senior/17 years old) - Created by _Phantomask_

**Regular OCs:**

Taylor Holleman (Sophomore/15) - Created by _xXHarryPotterGleekXx_ **  
**

**The Warblers:**

Adam Vincent Smythe (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ E.A. _**  
**

Jonathan Sebastian Smythe (Senior/17 years old) - Created by me._  
_

* * *

**That's it so far! I haven't gotten many reviews, but that's okay. Feel free to send in more than one character, but I probably won't be accepted more than two or three kids per couple. **

**Another thing: Some pennames didn't show up here because FF keeps deleting them, for some reason . . .  
**

**Also, IMPORTANT NOTE: Kaitlyn Hummel-Anderson, as created by 13, is supposed to have a twin brother who is a nerd. If anyone would like to send in an application for him, it would be really appreciated. If not, I will create him, but this gives you the chance to get in a definite OC. :)  
**

**Other than the twin brother that's needed, no more Klaine kids, please. Everyone else is still fair game, though. :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE #2: Please realize that even though you technically own them, by submitting your OC, you give me the freedom to use them as my plot sees fit. If you have any protests, let me know now and I won't use your OC.**

**And show some more Warbler love, people!  
**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and characters so far!**

**~Blaze**


	3. Accepted Characters Thus Far 2

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Summary: SYOC! The kids of the past New Directions are all thrown into Lima for one reason or another, but they won't be staying. After all, if their parents could make it out of their horrible hometown, why can't they?**

**A/N: All right, I know you're all sick of SYOC fics, but here's another for you with a bit of a twist.**

* * *

_**The Accepted Characters Thus Far #2:**_

**Kurt/Blaine**

Twin - Kaitlyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson (Goes by Hummel at school) (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _ 13_

Twin - Donald "Don" Oliver Hummel-Anderson (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ charmed4eva112  
_

Claire Mae Hummel-Anderson (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by me.

**Brittany/Santana**

Olivia Mariana Pierce-Lopez (Junior/15 years old (Skipped a grade)) - Created by _E.A. _**  
**

Arielle "Ari" Marisol Pierce-Lopez (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _BellaRosa17_**  
**

**Sam/Mercedes**

Heath Terence Evans (Junior/17 years old) - Created by _BellaRosa17_

Alisha Brianna Evans (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _AWritersINTUITION_

(Adopted) Katherine "Kat" Whitney Evans (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by my friend Katie.

**Mike/Tina**

**Puck/Quinn**

Triston Eva Puckerman (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _loverofGlEeDaMiAn2899_**  
**

**Rory/Sugar**

Bailey Anne Flanagan (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by_ sparrhawk_

Elliot James Flanagan (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by _charmed4eva112_

**Artie/any made up character  
**

Michael Arthur Abrams (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ MJGLeek19_**  
**

**Finn/Rachel**

Christopher "Chris" John Hudson (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _sparrhawk**  
**_

(Adopted) Emiline (Emily) Scarlett Hudson (Junior/16-years-old) - Created by _emmie113_

Franziska Barbra Hudson (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by_ AlphaWriter1  
_

**Will/Emma**

(Adopted) Skylar "Skye" Schuester (Senior/17 years old) - Created by _inlovewithdarrenxcriss6_**  
**

**Sue  
**

Caroline Jean Sylvester (Senior/17 years old) - Created by _Phantomask_

**Regular OCs:**

(Adopted) Fate Krause (Junior/17) - Created by _GhoulHunter15_

Taylor Holleman (Sophomore/15) - Created by _xXHarryPotterGleekXx_ **  
**

**The Warblers:**

Adam Vincent Smythe (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ E.A. _**  
**

Jonathan Sebastian Smythe (Senior/17 years old) - Created by me._  
_

Chandler's son, Hunter Harry Kiehl (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _charmed4eva112_

Conner Reid Simms (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ BellaRosa17  
_

**Jesse St. James:**

Ashley Hayden St. James (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _charmed4eva112_

* * *

**Wow, guys! We're almost there! **

**The filled pairing-kid spots that are filled are as follows: Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Sugory, and Samcedes. I won't be accepting any more characters for this pairing. **

**There is a lack of Tina and Mike kids. They are the only blank pairing right now, so I could use one or two for them, and another for Artie and Puck/Quinn, if someone wouldn't mind. :)**

**Regular OCs and Warblers are still open as well!**

**This is the last chance to submit. One more list, and then after that, _Chapter 1: Not the Average Pilot_.**

**~Blaze**


	4. Accepted Characters Thus Far 3 FINAL!

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Summary: SYOC! The kids of the past New Directions are all thrown into Lima for one reason or another, but they won't be staying. After all, if their parents could make it out of their horrible hometown, why can't they?**

**A/N: All right, I know you're all sick of SYOC fics, but here's another for you with a bit of a twist.**

* * *

_**The Accepted Characters Thus Far #3 - FINAL!  
**_

**Kurt/Blaine**

Twin - Kaitlyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson (Goes by Hummel at school) (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _ 13_

Twin - Donald "Don" Oliver Hummel-Anderson (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ charmed4eva112  
_

Claire Mae Hummel-Anderson (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by me.

**Brittany/Santana**

Olivia Mariana Pierce-Lopez (Junior/15 years old (Skipped a grade)) - Created by _E.A. _**  
**

Arielle "Ari" Marisol Pierce-Lopez (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _BellaRosa17_**  
**

**Sam/Mercedes**

Heath Terence Evans (Junior/17 years old) - Created by _BellaRosa17_

Alisha Brianna Evans (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _AWritersINTUITION_

(Adopted) Katherine "Kat" Whitney Evans (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by my friend Katie.

**Mike/Tina**

Mae Cohen-Change (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _inlovewithdarrenxcriss6_

Adam Michael Chang (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _only-one-of-my-kind-7_

**Puck/Quinn**

(Twins) Liam Michael Puckerman and Logan Gabriel Puckerman (Juniors/16 years old) - Created by _sparrhawk_**  
**

Triston Eva Puckerman (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _loverofGlEeDaMiAn2899_**  
**

**Rory/Sugar**

Bailey Anne Flanagan (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by_ sparrhawk_

Elliot James Flanagan (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by _charmed4eva112_

**Artie/any made up character  
**

Michael Arthur Abrams (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ MJGLeek19_**  
**

**Finn/Rachel**

Christopher "Chris" John Hudson (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _sparrhawk**  
**_

(Adopted) Emiline (Emily) Scarlett Hudson (Junior/16-years-old) - Created by _emmie113_

Franziska Barbra Hudson (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by_ AlphaWriter1  
_

**Will/Emma**

(Adopted) Skylar "Skye" Schuester (Senior/17 years old) - Created by _inlovewithdarrenxcriss6_

(Adopted) Gabrielle Lily Schuester (Freshman/14 years old)

**Sue  
**

Caroline Jean Sylvester (Senior/17 years old) - Created by _Phantomask_

**Regular OCs:**

(Adopted) Fate Krause (Junior/17 years old) - Created by _GhoulHunter15_

Taylor Holleman (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _xXHarryPotterGleekXx_ **  
**

Anthony "Tony" Wilson (Freshman/14 years old) - Created by my friend Katie.

**The Warblers:**

Adam Vincent Smythe (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ E.A. _**  
**

Jonathan Sebastian Smythe (Senior/17 years old) - Created by me._  
_

Andre Nixon (Senior/17 years old) - Created by me.

Chandler's son, Hunter Harry Kiehl (Sophomore/15 years old) - Created by _charmed4eva112_

Conner Reid Simms (Junior/16 years old) - Created by_ BellaRosa17_

Draiden Matthews (Senior/18 years old) - Created by _inlovewithdarrenxcriss6_

**Jesse St. James:**

Ashley Hayden St. James (Junior/16 years old) - Created by _charmed4eva112_

* * *

**That's it, guys! Warblers are still being accepted, but for now, this is it for the kids of our lovely New Directions. :)**

**We start off our story next time, and we enter with a bang!**

**_Chapter 1: Not the Average Pilot_**

_Meet Claire. She has two gay dads, two older siblings (one of which is determined to make her life a living hell), her five freshmen best friends (Kat, Elliot, Fran, Tony, and Gabby), the cheerleaders and jocks harassing her, and a whole lot of shit on her plate. _

_Meet Skylar. He's got a crush on one of his best friends, and he has the sinking suspicion that this is Spiderman 3 where everything falls to shit._

_And everyone else . . . well, they're kind of a captive audience.**  
**_

**I hope you liked my Starkid reference. XD**

**Also, since there are so many characters, I will be having different story arcs so that everyone gets their chance to shine. :)  
**

**Laters!**

**~Blaze**


	5. Chapter 1: Not the Average Pilot

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Summary: SYOC! The kids of the past New Directions are all thrown into Lima for one reason or another, but they won't be staying. After all, if their parents could make it out of their horrible hometown, why can't they?**

**A/N: And so it begins!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Not the Average Pilot_**

Claire Hummel-Anderson could honestly say she despised Lima, Ohio.

There was literally nothing to do smack dab in the middle of a state with no appeal whatsoever. She missed the beautiful city lights and the rush of excitement that New York City had provided. Living there all her life, Claire was not ready for a small town existence.

And neither were her siblings, it seemed.

Kaitlyn and Donald were twins and biologically related to her darker complexioned dad, whereas she biologically was related to her paler, fashion crazy papa. Either way, Claire cared a lot about her family.

Except maybe Kaitlyn, but the girl brought it on herself, really.

Claire could honestly say she loved each member of her family. Sometimes, though, she lost faith in her older sister when she acted out at school, where Kaitlyn was a totally different person. Her sister wasn't the fake, cheery, sweet girl that she was in front of their parents. She was mean, cold-hearted, and downright cruel.

Donald and Claire were used to getting slushies in the face. It came with the territory of being 'nerds', as Kaitlyn would always hiss harshly, her eyes cold and her tone leaving no room for mercy or remorse.

Her sister was a fake at home, acting like some perfect little angel in front of their parents, sure, but at McKinley High, that person was nonexistent.

And some part of Claire hated her for it.

Then again, despite it all, Claire loved her sister, no matter how hard she tried and how much hate and resentment she felt toward the older girl.

"It's alright, Clary," Don would coo reassuringly while tears of anger, frustration, and embarrassment shined in the young girl's blue-green eyes as the prickling cold slushy dripped down her face and shirt front. "She'll change." All the while, Don struggled to keep the intense anger at his twin pushed below the surface. He couldn't be bothered with his bitchy twin when his little sister needed him.

Claire wanted to believe it. She really did. Don was such a sweet guy beneath his cocky, 'I know everything' exerior, the total opposite of Kaitlyn. He didn't deserve the harsh treatment from his own twin, even if she was the head cheerleader and he was classified as a nerd.

So Claire would just miserably nod her head as her sister and the rest of her cheerleader posse stalked off, laughing and giggling. As Kaitlyn looked back at her siblings, Claire turned away, unable to look her sister in the eye without feeling disgusted.

In New York, Kaitlyn had been different. She had at least pretended to care about her siblings at school and stood up for them when things got tough.

Now, she just wasn't their sister. She was the top of the food chain now, and cared too much about her reputation to care about her own family.

She wasn't someone they could trust anymore.

And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Despite the rocky relationship between her, Don, and Kaitlyn, Claire and her older brother found their escape in music. Glee club really helped Don, especially, as it wasn't all work for him when he could actually enjoy something.

The downside? Kaitlyn was thinking about joining glee, something that Claire had been considering since Don told her how great it was when she was just twelve-years-old.

Figures one of the only things that the 'perfect' twin sister once again stole from Don was the only thing he considered good in his life.

* * *

The start of the school year was a normal Monday morning. The jocks and cheerleaders were waiting around every corner with a slushy after having no one to bother all summer and decided that the freshman needed a welcome present, and any poor kid that was at the bottom of the social ladder who stumbled across the popular crowd immediately suffered a slushy facial.

Even though Don was spared because he was home sick for the first day of school, Claire was one of these 'bottom of the social ladder/fresh meat' people to get a grape slushy to the face.

It was all the more humiliating because Kaitlyn had been the one to throw it at her.

As the Cheerios and the jocks around the defenseless, stunned freshman laughed their asses off, a certain blond in a Cheerio uniform pushed through the group and came to stand beside Claire.

"Hey, Crazy K, maybe you should go to that all girl school near Dalton instead of sinking low enough to bully a freshman on their first day. Then you'd be around stuck up snobs and bitches just like you at some other place instead of torturing the rest of us."

Caroline Sylvester was a lifesaver in Claire's eyes. The witty blond senior wouldn't take crap from anyone, and that included Kaitlyn, who was basically the Queen Bitch wherever she went.

Kaitlyn, though, just rolled her eyes. She wasn't used to anyone talking back to her rudely, but Caroline did so on a regular basis, so it was practically a normal thing every day.

"Why do you care, Sylvester?" the brunette snarled instead, brown eyes flashing.

"Maybe I care 'cause I'm not a bitch like you?" Caroline shot back, blinking innocently.

"Leave it alone, Carrie," another voice piped up.

A tall, slim girl made her way to the middle to join Caroline and Claire, her dark eyes narrowed in anger at the scene.

Alisha Evans was another girl that Claire really looked up to. She was popular, pretty, and a Cheerio as well, but she was like Caroline in a lot of ways. Caroline might have been reluctant to be a Cheerio, but Alisha was all for it and still had that insanely charismatic personality that drew people to her. She wasn't at all like Kaitlyn, and this was a relief to many in the school.

"Honestly, guys," the dark skinned girl sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "I know you tried to help, Carrie, but don't start a fight." She then turned her gaze to the smug looking brunette head cheerleader. "And you, Katie. Stop picking on the freshman." She shooed the cheerleaders and the jocks away, scowling. "Go to class so you don't loose the few brain cells you have left."

Grumbling under their breaths, the jocks and the Cheerios left as the bell rang. Fuming, Kaitlyn turned and followed after them, stalking away like she had been burned.

Which she totally had, in Claire's opinion.

"Thank you," Claire mumbled, using her hands to wipe the grape slushy away from her eyes.

Caroline and Alisha's eyes immediately softened. "No problem, Flying Hobbit," Caroline quipped.

Claire flushed at the nickname. "Why do you insist on calling me that?" she mumbled.

Caroline grinned wide enough to rival the Cheshire Cat. "Easy. You're short, and your legendary falls down the stairs when you're pushed make it look like you're flying. Thus, Flying Hobbit was born."

". . . You suck."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "It's your first day of high school. We're only trying to help you, Clary," she chided, gently grabbing Claire's arm and steering her toward the bathroom. "So don't insult us."

Claire's lips smoothed out into a straight line as the two Cheerios pulled her into the bathroom and proceeded to help her wash the slushy from her face.

"My shirt is ruined," she mumbled as she looked down at it. Remembering that it was a hand-me-down from Kaitlyn, though, Claire didn't feel too upset.

With a light shrug, Alisha dug in her bag and produced a purple t-shirt. "Here, you can borrow this for the day as long as you return it tomorrow," she offered, holding the piece of clothing out.

Claire gratefully accepted it and pulled it over her head, not caring that her hair hadn't been spared of the slushy and now hung in wet ringlets around her face and neck from where they had attempted to wash the icy drink away. "Thanks."

"No problem," Alisha replied with an easy smile. "I'm going to text Kat and let her know that you're okay. She's probably worried."

Katherine Evans, or Kit-Kat as Claire fondly called the girl, was Alisha's adopted younger sister and a freshman just like Claire. The two young had bonded over the fact that they had cheerleader siblings, and they had been as thick as thieves since the fifth grade. Kat was one of Claire's best friends and always had her best interest at heart.

Caroline looked slightly bored. "Alright, later, Flying Hobbit," she said monotonously, running from the bathroom.

"I'm going to copy her," Alisha mused. "'Cause, y'know, we're definitely late for class."

"Whatever, the teachers don't notice me anyway," Claire said sulkily.

Biting back a grimace, Alisha gave the brunette a small but gentle push. "Go on," she murmured encouragingly. "You'll make it. Just keep your head down, stick close to Kat, and Kaitlyn won't bother you."

Claire did what Alisha told her to.

But Kaitlyn just kept getting worse.

* * *

Being at home wasn't too horrible for Claire.

Sure, she had to put up with Kaitlyn's fakeness, but it wasn't as horrible as having slushies constantly thrown in your face.

"Claire, can you please pass me a plate?" the tall brunette asked one night over dinner, batting her eyelashes as if to say _'I'm totally not an evil, cunning, absolutely hated, bad-ass head cheerleader with no remorse whatsoever when my siblings are bullied.'_

With no hint of her conflicted thoughts and frustration shown on her face, Claire dutifully passed her older sister a plate and went back to pulling cups and other plates from the cabinets.

"Daddy, Papa, is it okay if I go to the library to meet with a friend for a project?" Kaitlyn asked, batting her eyelashes at the two.

"Since when do you study, dear airhead sister?" Don asked innocently.

Claire hid a grin as her dads gave Don a sharp look, immediately quieting the older teen.

"Who are you meeting with?" Kurt asked Kaitlyn conversationally as he took a bite of his spaghetti.

Kaitlyn smiled charmingly, having ignored Don's insult. "I'm meeting Carrie to work on a literature project."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Funny. I'm very certain that Coach Sylvester said she and Carrie were going to have a movie marathon."

"And Carrie hates you," Claire whispered, and barely resisted the urge to smirk, and by exchanging glances with Don, she could tell that he was, too.

Caught in the act, Kaitlyn smiled smoothly to try and redeem herself. "Did I say Carrie? I meant Skye."

Don raised an eyebrow. He knew Skylar Schuster, and he was very certain that his blond friend, as nice as he was, wouldn't even piss on his sister if she was on fire.

Blaine looked pointedly at his oldest daughter. "I don't think so," he said with a smile that rivaled Kaitlyn's fake charm. "You'll stay here if you're going to lie to us."

Kaitlyn's perfect smile fell. "Okay." She abruptly stood. "I'll just be in my room, then," she mumbled, stalking away from the table with the _holier-than-thou_ walk that both Hummel-Anderson twins could pull off, as Claire had come to call it.

And the Hummel-Anderson family didn't see Kaitlyn again that evening.

* * *

Later that night, in the room that Claire and Kaitlyn were forced to share, Claire was awakened by the beam of a flashlight shining in her face.

"What the hell?" she grumbled, eyes shut against the harsh light.

"Shut up and listen," Kaitlyn hissed. "I'm going out. You'll cover for me if something happens."

Claire looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. "Are you insane?" she whisper-yelled.

"Just a bit," Kaitlyn wryly commented. "Can you just do what I asked?"

"Why should I?" Claire snapped quietly. "All you ever do is harass and bully me at school, and then act like some perfect little angel in front of Dad and Papa. I'm sick of it! You're _not _perfect, you're _not_ as innocent as you appear to be. You're just a _fake_."

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes dangerously at her sister. "Look. I hate you. That's no secret. You and Don are a thorn in my side and potentially damaging to my reputation at school. I don't care that I'm always slushying you. You put up with it, after all." She glared. "If Dad and Papa find out I'm gone, your life will be even more of a living hell than it already is."

Claire stared at her sister for a long moment. Kaitlyn had been sneaking out late at night for weeks now, and ever time Claire threatened to tell, the head cheerleader would come up with another threat to make the freshman girl keep silent.

With a defeated sigh, Claire flipped off her sister and then turned her back to face the older girl. "Just get the hell away from me. I don't want to see you."

"Gladly."

And that was that as Kaitlyn turned sharply on her heel, slid the window open silently, and snuck out via the old tree that reached toward the window.

Claire went back to sleep, completely ignoring that her sister had ever existed.

* * *

Franziska Barbara Hudson, known as Fran or Frannie to her friends (especially Claire and Caroline, who had nicknames for just about everyone) was on a mission.

"Claire Mae Hummel-Anderson!" She was screaming into her cell phone as she walked through McKinley's halls the very next Tuesday morning. Silently amused as always, Gabrielle Schuster followed after the fuming Jew. "Pick up your damn phone! Your bitchy sister is on a rampage again and she's specifically searching out you and Don."

"What about me and Don?" a voice floated from behind the brunette freshman.

Franziska abruptly turned on her heel, brown eyes meeting green-blue eyes that were narrowed in confusion.

Stuffing her phone back in her pocket, Fran sighed. "Thank glob I found you before she did," the country-loving girl sighed. "Your sister is on a rampage. I don't know what the hell happened, but she's gunning for you and Don."

"Why is she angry at me and Donald Duck?" Claire asked calmly, referring to her brother with the second strange name as she reached out for her locker that was right beside Fran's.

"I don't know," Fran repeated, slowly loosing patience. "But you're in trouble for something."

Claire shrugged, nonchalantly grabbing her books. "I usually am anyway," she mumbled, stuffing her books for her next class in her bag. "Besides, why should I care? Here, I'm Claire Hummel-Anderson, and Don is also a Hummel-Anderson. Kaitlyn likes to pretend that we're not related. No one knows but a few people, these people including you and Kat. That's it." She looked sulky. "We're just the unfortunate victims in Kaitlyn's way."

Fran scowled. "Kat, Elliot, Tony, Gabby, and I are tired of this," she snapped, more out of concern and slight irritation instead of anger. "You're obviously miserable, Don's fed up, and Kaitlyn is still an out of control witch. You need to do something before she does something that gets you seriously hurt."

"Like what?" Claire snapped back, slamming her locker shut with more force than was necessary. "Snitch on her? She'll make my life worse than it is now. Sorry, but I'll deal with it until I can figure out a way to outsmart her."

Gabby sighed sadly. "We know you will, Clary," she said quietly.

* * *

Elliot James Flanagan was bored.

It was the middle of biology. He was so close to freedom for lunch, but yet so far away. He was tired of doodling in his notebook, since the teacher had confiscated his actual reading book almost twenty minutes ago.

Frowning, Elliot looked up at the clock.

Thirty more minutes of class.

Shit.

With a heavy sigh, Elliot folded his arms on his desk and looked blankly at his biology teacher as she went on about the evolution of some plant that he really didn't care about.

"Bored already, El?" a teasing voice whispered from his right.

Glancing over at his lab partner, Elliot shrugged. "I know this already," he mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Claire, the lab partner, nodded. She knew of Elliot's love of all kinds of books. No wonder her had read something about their current lesson.

"Freedom is coming," she chuckled quietly before turning her attention back to the front of the room and pretending to take notes, when in reality she was scribbling random lyrics from her favorite songs over and over.

_". . . These things will change. Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back . . ._

_. . . Will fall down . . ."_

With a small smile on his face, Elliot went back to being bored.

* * *

Most seniors would probably rejoice with the idea of driving to school. It meant freedom, it meant no buses, or annoying children, or embarrassing parents.

Most seniors weren't Skylar Schuester.

Skylar loved to walk. He loved the feel of the sun warming his skin as it slowly rose, the feel of the cool morning breeze, the sound of the birds chirping as they began their day, and so on. It was very relaxing.

Right up until a car screeched up and stopped beside him, with the windows rolled down.

"Hey, Skye!"

Skylar knew that voice. The little butterflies in his stomach said all that was needed, and as he turned to face his best friend, his thoughts were correct.

Andre Nixon beamed at the blond from the driver's seat, his curly hair a mess as usual. Even though he was dressed nicely in his uniform and Dalton Academy blazer, the brunet still managed to look kind of frumpy.

Skylar didn't really mind that, though.

"Hey," Skylar replied, beaming at his friend. "Do you need something, Dre?"

There were two other Dalton boys – one sitting in the passenger seat, and the other sitting in the back. Both were looked oddly at Andre, as if wondering why he was talking to some lowly public school kid.

"Nah, just dropping in to say hi!" Andre replied, grinning goofily. "Do you need a ride?"

"Dre, we're already going to be late," the boy in the passenger seat pointed out.

"It's not that far from here, Johnny-boy," Andre replied calmly. "Just offering to help a friend."

"No thanks, I'm fine!" Skylar quickly piped up so that the two boys, who were now glaring, wouldn't argue over something so trivial. "Really." He smiled slightly, wondering if the warmth on his cheeks and the speeding up of his heartbeat was from the heat of late summer or something else entirely.

Andre smiled back. "Alright, if you say so," he said. "I'll catch you later, Skye."

The car peeled away from the side of the road, leaving Skylar to stand dumbly in his spot.

He briefly wondered why life was so cruel to him. Falling in love with one of your best friends was a big no-no, after all.

Shaking his head, Skylar mentally begged for whatever god or whatever head-honcho there was that Gabby wouldn't be so lovesick like this one day.

* * *

Donald Hummel-Anderson had never felt so miserable in his entire life.

Not only was he still slightly sick with stomach flu and insisted on coming to school anyway, but the jocks were waiting to intercept him before he could even make it to the doors of McKinley.

Looking back on it, Don was slightly relieved that Claire had gone ahead of him. The things that the jocks sneered and snapped at him stung like a harsh slap, and the young, impulsive girl probably would have gotten them into even more trouble.

"So, I heard the football players used to do this to your faggy father," one sneered, holding his legs in a vice like grip while another grabbed at his arms, preparing to toss him like a sack into the dumpster. "I guess it's a good thing the faggy son can take his place."

"My parents are not fags!" Don seethed, his blood boiling. He hardly noticed that he had been thrown into the dumpster until he was getting back on his feet, trash moving weirdly around his legs. He ignored the oddness of the situation, though. "In fact, they're more manly than you will ever be, you pigheaded Neanderthal!"

The jock raised an eyebrow at him nonchalantly. "Oh? You got something to say?"

"Oh boy, do I," Don declared, and then launched into a long rant involving many big words and long winded insults.

Eventually, the jocks just got bored and walked away from him.

Grumbling angrily under his breath, Don climbed out of the dumpster, wrinkling his nose at the smell and look of the garbage clinging to his clothes. It was a good thing he knew better than to leave the house without something spare to change into for just this purpose.

_It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in_  
_ Seems I've crossed a line again_  
_ For being nothing more than who I am_  
_ So break my bones and throw your stones_  
_ We all know that life ain't fair _  
_ But there's more of us we're everywhere_

Don brushed some of the garbage off of his clothes, glaring off in the direction of the jocks as they approached another kid to harass.

_We don't have to take this back against the wall_  
_ We don't have to take this we can end it all_

Picking up his backpack where it had been tossed to the pavement, Don made his way into the school building and immediately went to the bathroom to change, ignoring the stares from kids as he passed them by.

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_  
_ Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_  
_ Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_  
_ No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

Now decked out in jeans and a sweatshirt to cure the goosebumps that the slushy left over, Don made his way through the halls. None of the students met his gaze and just went about their own business, not even noticing him.

_Think it through you can't undo_  
_ Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise_  
_ With everyone who's come and gone_  
_ My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong_  
_ We don't have to take this back against the wall_  
_ We don't have to take this we can end it all_

Don grabbed his books from his locker, and then leaned back on the cool metal after slamming the door shut. He stuffed the books he needed into his bag, and turned to face the hall again.

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_  
_ Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_  
_ Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_  
_ No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

As he made his way toward the library, Don automatically softened his voice. On the way, he passed Claire in the hall. The freshman looked troubled and sulky, like she had run into some trouble as well.

That trouble was probably either in the form of a jock or their bratty sister's little cheerleading minions.

_It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in_  
_ Your voice is strong, now right the wrong_

Don smiled brightly at his sister, and Claire seemed to immediately relax, giving him a small smile in return as the two passed each other.

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_  
_ Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_  
_ Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_  
_ No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_

Sliding to a stop in front of the library, Don peeked in. No one was there, so he stepped in and took the opportunity to take a breather.

_All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully_  
_ Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely_  
_ Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me_  
_ No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully_  
_ We don't have to take this back against the wall_

Eyes flashing with determination, Don went back into the hall, ready to face the world, if need be.

After AP calc, of course. And maybe the rest of his classes should come first, too.

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

_We don't have to take this we can end it all_

Minutes later after finishing his song found him sitting in AP calculus. Skylar Schuester sat beside him, scribbling away notes as the teacher explained why this formula did this and how yada yada yada happened.

It didn't matter to Don. He had already read through the chapter, and didn't need any more information on it.

Just another boring day at McKinley.

* * *

Logan and Liam Puckerman were bored out of their minds.

And when they're bored, bad things tend to happen.

"Alright, Liam, I have our latest hit – I mean, our latest mission!" Logan declared with a cackle.

Liam grinned at his twin, taking the notes that had been scribbled horribly on a piece of paper. "Pure genius, Lo!" he declared, and the two brothers fist-bumped. "We can put our plan into action after lunch!"

"Great!"

* * *

_Next time - **Chapter 2: Not the Average Test**_

_Kaitlyn Hummel-Anderson takes a test, and the results aren't pretty._

_Meanwhile, Arielle Pierce-Lopez has a problem of her own. How do you deal with a teacher that has some sort of fixation on you?  
_

_And what the hell are Logan and Liam planning? These crazy Puckerman twins can only bring trouble, trouble, and even more trouble, especially when their little sister Triston is pulled into their shenanigans as well.  
_

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around, guys! I'll try to update soon, but high school so far is crazy, so I'll do my best! I'll try to update at least two or three times a week, but no promises yet. :)  
**

**Reviews are love!**

**~Blaze**


	6. Chapter 2: Not the Average Test

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Chapter 2: Not the Average Test**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't.

Her life was over now, thanks to the little pink plus sign that stared up at her from where she held it. As did the other four.

It was official. Kaitlyn Hummel-Anderson was screwed.

And not even in a good way.

* * *

Olivia Pierce-Lopez was the girl that everyone knew. The girl that would be labeled as a wonderful, caring person, no matter which student or teacher you asked. Everyone genuinely liked her, and this included bitches such as one Kaitlyn Hummel-Anderson (no matter how begrudgingly this 'like' was.)

Olivia didn't like bullying at all. In fact, she tried to stop it when she could. Even though she avoided most Cheerios as much as possible, she made it a point to not let them get away with picking on the kids at the bottom of the social ladder.

And although Kaitlyn had a grudging respect for the pretty, curly-blond haired and blue-eyed girl, Olivia didn't care much for the head cheerleader of the Cheerios.

Even though Olivia wasn't very fond of Kaitlyn, she wasn't heartless enough to walk away when seeing that the brunette was in obvious distress.

Olivia had walked into the girls' bathroom in the middle of class, full prepared to wait there for twenty minutes. While she was a bright girl and loved to learn new things, the Spanish class she had been placed in was completely unnecessary, seeing as her mother spoke fluent Spanish and had raised both Olivia and her sister Arielle to be bilingual.

Upon walking into the bathroom, Olivia found a familiar girl in a Cheerios uniform sitting on the edge of one of the sinks, her eyes red and puffy, tears tracing down her tan cheeks. Something pink was clutched in her hand, and Olivia's heart sank.

"Katie?" the blond asked gently, slowly approaching the brunette.

Kaitlyn hopped up, having tried to hide the pink thing behind her back as soon as Olivia had entered. "What?" she asked hollowly, though even with tears on her face, she sounded perfectly normal. Her voice didn't tremor or crack.

Now, Olivia was worried.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked instead, her tone calm and soothing as she edged closer to the other girl.

Kaitlyn scooted away. "Nothing," she replied, much more snappish than usual. She stuffed whatever was in her hand into the trashcan, washed her hands, and hid whatever she had just thrown away under the paper towel.

"Well it's obviously _something_," Olivia murmured quietly.

"It's nothing," Kaitlyn repeated, washing her face now. She made sure she looked as if she had never shed a single tear as she dug in her bag for her makeup and reapplied the necessary things that made her look prettier than usual.

"Okay," Olivia relented, knowing that when Kaitlyn wanted to talk, she'd talk.

Kaitlyn didn't acknowledge that she'd heard the blond. "Have you seen Don and Claire today?"

Yes, Olivia had seen both of them this morning. She remembered watching as Claire narrowly avoided a slushy and Don walked through the front doors this morning covered in garbage, and it was most likely Kaitlyn's fault.

Not that she would say it out loud in order to keep from upsetting the head cheerleader any further, of course.

"Why?" Olivia asked instead.

No one really knew that Kaitlyn, Don, and Claire were related outside of the New Directions family. Most students just assumed that Kaitlyn had a special hate for the Don and Claire, when in reality, it was so much more.

"I need to talk to them," Kaitlyn replied calmly, now looking normal again.

Olivia hesitated for a moment. "Search out their friends or something," she eventually said. "They'll know where they are."

Kaitlyn nodded, and exited the bathroom, leaving Olivia to stand there and stare at the trashcan with a look of sadness on her face.

* * *

On the other side of the school nearly thirty minutes later as the bell rang to signal the end of class, Arielle Pierce-Lopez was dealing with her own problems in the form of the creepy literature teacher.

Mr. Mason was really good looking for his age (not that he was very old, anyway – only in his late twenties). Every girl swooned over him.

Except for one certain brunette half-Latina girl.

Arielle was the girl you didn't want to cross. She was fierce, feisty, determined, and always prepared to stick up for the little people. Although she was sweet toward some people, she could be scarily angry.

Not even Kaitlyn dared to cross her, which really said something.

Despite all the people that respected and liked her to the point of never pissing her off, Mr. Harry Mason was starting to freak out the usually calm brunette.

"Ari?" The soft voice came from right beside Arielle, and when she looked over, her eyes met pretty light brown orbs.

Taylor Holleman wasn't usually one for talking. She was quiet, shy, and quite honestly a background girl. No one really noticed her, despite the fact that she was polite once she got talking and had quite the eye for the latest trends as she attempted to fit in.

"What?" Ari asked, no unkindly as she glanced cautiously at Mr. Mason, who was turned toward the board.

Taylor hesitated briefly. "Are you okay? You look . . . disturbed."

_Yeah,_ Ari thought. _I'm disturbed because this teacher looks like he's undressing me with his eyes, and I swear he popped a boner just a couple of minutes ago. That's not disturbing _at all_. _

Instead, she smiled slightly and said, "I'm fine. Thanks for the concern."

"Arielle," a booming voice rang out, making everyone in the class jump at the sudden noise. Mr. Mason had turned to face the room, eyes narrowed slightly, but there was a gleam in the blue that really made Arielle nervous. "See me after class."

Arielle narrowed her eyes right back, but said nothing.

* * *

"Come on, Triston –" Logan Puckerman begged.

"This will be –" Liam continued.

"Awesome!" the Puckerman twins exclaimed in unison, grinning widely.

Triston stared at her brothers in obvious horror. "How could this be fun?" she nearly screeched. "You want me to sneak into the –"

"SH!" the two boy immediately hissed, each slapping a hand over their younger sister's mouth.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Logan mumbled, frowning disapprovingly.

"Yes!" Triston nearly screeched, ignoring the two as her brothers hushed her again. "I'm trying to join the Cheerios, you idiots! If I do this, they'll hate me, and I'll forever be the girl that was never good enough to rise high on the social ladder!"

The Puckerman twins snorted. "Do you really care?" Liam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Logan piped up. "You're cool enough as you are, sis. You don't need to be a cheerleader to prove that."

The Puckerman family, despite their obvious differences, were a closely knitted family. Unlike the Hummel-Andersons, the Puckerman family fully supported each other and were always upfront. You could either take them how they were or not, but either way, the three kids were unwilling to pretend to be anything in order to gain popularity.

Except Triston, it seemed.

"I just want to fit in," Triston said quietly. "Last year I was in the background a lot. This year, it's going to be different."

Logan and Liam were silent for a long moment, until Logan cleared his throat.

"So, you'll do it, right?" Logan asked hopefully.

Triston sighed, but held out her hand anyway.

"Give me the powder before I change my mind, asshole."

* * *

Exactly one minute after the bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang, Arielle still found herself sitting in her seat in the literature room. Taylor had gone off to lunch with much chiding from Arielle, as the year-younger girl had been reluctant to leave the half-Latina girl with the creepy teacher.

Still, Arielle was alone now, and Mr. Mason stood in front of her seat.

"Can we make this quick?" Arielle asked monotonously, tapping her nails against the surface of her desk. "I need to eat lunch, you know."

"I realize that," Mr. Mason began. "I just wanted to politely ask that you stop talking during my class. It's rude, and it distracts others."

"Oh, sorry for _distracting_ you, sir," Arielle sneered, looking pointedly at him with her angry gaze.

Mr. Mason's eyes narrowed. "Get to lunch, Miss Pierce-Lopez."

Not needing to be told twice, Arielle shot out of her seat and stalked from the room, her mask in place not letting her wariness show through.

* * *

Triston Eva Puckerman could honestly say that her brothers got off on mischief and madness. If her parents didn't absolutely adore their kids, the twins would most likely be in some sort of asylum, in her opinion.

Unfortunately for Triston, their craziness was still full-blown, and this time they had dragged her into it once again.

With the itching powder container hidden in her bag, Triston waited until lunchtime to sneak into the girl's locker room. On the wall near the showers were the uniforms, hung up neatly in plastic since they had just come back from the cleaners.

Triston quickly opened the container and sprinkled a bit of the powder on each uniform before darting out of the room and meeting her brothers down the hall. Logan and Liam grinned at her and gave her identical thumbs-up signs, and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thanks, sis," Liam said giddily. "This will –"

"Be fun to watch!" Logan finished, taking the leftover itching powder from Triston. "Really, it will be viral-youtube-vid material!"

Triston sighed, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Definitely," she agreed before turning on her heel and marching off toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Kaitlyn would readily admit to anyone that called her a bitch that she was, in fact, _the_ bitch.

"It's_ Miss_ Bitch to you, though," she would then chide before flipping them the bird and stalking off with her hips swinging in a way that said 'I am bad and you can't touch me'.

Kaitlyn used to think that nothing could touch her. As long as she had her popularity and her flawless rep, no one could take anything from her, and nothing bad could possibly happen.

As she sat on a bench in the park next to that annoying payphone that no one used, she thought that maybe, just maybe, this whole thing was Fate's way of screwing back with her and saying, "Well, you're a bitch for no reason. Here's the punishment we think you deserve."

And now Kaitlyn had just been stripped of everything she had worked for with one little test in the girl's bathroom earlier that morning.

She probably should have been in class. Surely the school would notice her absence, call her parents, and demand to know what was going on.

Normally, Kaitlyn would be concerned. Her parents thought she was the perfect daughter, the kind of sweet, smart kid that every parent wanted. Once her problem came to the light, no one would look at her the same anymore.

And why should they? She had fucked up really bad.

Now there was only one person she could talk to before she talked to her siblings, who she had searched out and given up when it became too tedious.

With shaking hands, Kaitlyn used what change she had and inserted it into the metal slot, dialed the number she had memorized, and let it ring.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Jonathan Smythe was rude, annoying, obnoxious, flamboyant, arrogant, and biggest asshole that Kaitlyn had ever met.

Maybe that was why they got along so well.

The two had met at the Lima Bean late one evening after school when they just needed a break from everything. While waiting in line, they had struck up a conversation (of insults) and sat to enjoy their coffee (and exchange even _more_ insults).

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.  
_  
Jonathan Smythe was someone Kaitlyn had known for a couple of months now, and she honestly say that she cared about him a lot. She cared enough to do something with him that she had never given another guy the opportunity to do, and now it had put both of them in a bad situation.

It occurred to Kaitlyn that Jonathan might have just been using her for sex, but she found herself hoping that that wasn't the case.

And as the ringing on the line went on, Kaitlyn wondered if he would like her enough back to help her with a problem that would quickly become both of their's.

_You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

"_Hello?_"

Shit. She had expected Jonathan to be in class so she could leave him a voice mail instead of coming right out and saying what she had to share.

"Uh, hey, Johnny," she greeted, trying to sound cheery.

_I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_". . . Hey, Katie," _Jonathan greeted in return after a moment of surprised hesitation. _"Did you need something? If so, make it quick. I have to be in science in three minutes."_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

"Yeah, actually," Kaitlyn murmured. "We kind of have a . . . problem."

_"What do you mean we have a problem?"_ Jonathan asked calmly, though she could tell his thoughts were anything but.

"Um, it's complicated," Kaitlyn tried. "And I need to talk to you. Alone. Do you think you could meet up with me later after school?"

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_"Just tell me what your problem is," _Jonathan snapped impatiently.

"I can't tell you, I don't know if anyone I know is listening!" Kaitlyn snapped right back, her eyes scanning the surroundings of the park nervously. "Really, Johnny, this is something I have to explain, and it will take a while."

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away._

_"Then summarize it,"_ Jonathan retaliated angrily. _"Katie, I'm busy every afternoon this week. I can't make it to Lima just so you can sit me down and force me to listen to some rant about your stupid cheerleading or whatever the hell you want."_ He paused. _"And at this rate, that talk will turn into angry sex."_

"Well, sex is exactly why I'm calling," Katie replied, her voice sounding drained now. She just didn't care how Jonathan got the news now, but he better shut the hell up and _listen _to her, dammit!

_You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down_

_"Oh?"_ Jonathan practically purred into the phone. _"And why are you calling about that?"_

In the background, Kaitlyn could hear other boys laughing, talking, and goofing off without a care in the world.

She wished that she could still be doing that at school.

_I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

"We need to talk about it because something happened," Kaitlyn said firmly. "Really, Johnny, I'm not calling to have phone sex with you. That's tacky."

_"Aw, you're no fun,"_ Jonathan whined, and she could practically see the pout on his face.

"Jonathan Sebastian Smythe, _listen to me_, goddammit!" Kaitlyn yelled. A few mothers that had been playing with their toddlers at the playground set a few yards away gave her dirty looks, scooped up their children, and left immediately. "I need to tell you something, and it's very important!"

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_"Fine, Kaitlyn Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson,"_ Jonathan said mockingly. _"What is so important that you needed to call me at this time?"_

Kaitlyn took a deep breath.

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone_

With a rushed breath, Kaitlyn finally admitted her dilemma.

The silence that followed her confession was deafening. Kaitlyn frowned. "Jonathan?"

More silence.

Kaitlyn bit her lip. She had felt relief upon finally admitting what had happened, but now new stress was weighing her down at the idea of Jonathan immediately hanging up on her an never speaking to her again.

Just when she thought Jonathan had gone and was about to hang up herself, his voice came back again. _"Are you sure?"_ His voice was eerily calm. Like a calm before the storm, almost.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath. "Yes."

_Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

_". . . Don't call me anymore, Kaitlyn,"_ Jonathan said stiffly.

"Wait, Johnny, don't hang up –!"

Jonathan hung up with a final click, and Kaitlyn shakily replaced the phone on the cradle before backing up and collapsing onto the park bench once more as tears of frustration, anger, and embarrassment filled her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. With her voice cracking, Kaitlyn sang the chorus to the song that had been playing in her head since her conversation with Jonathan began.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Kaitlyn's tears escalated into uncontrolled sobbing, and she couldn't calm herself down. She needed someone, immediately, and now she just felt all alone. Rejected by the one person she thought she could trust.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kaitlyn pulled herself together enough to sing:

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone . . .  
_

With trembling fingers, Kaitlyn pulled out her iPhone, went to her contacts list, and picked one of the only people she had left to depend on.

After the brief ringing, someone picked up. _"Hello?"_ the voice on the other side of the phone asked warily. _"Kaitlyn, you never call me. What do you want?"_

Kaitlyn broke down then and there. "Don," she croaked. "I just . . . I really need my older brother right now."

_"So I'm your brother now, am I?"_ Don asked bitterly. _"You sound like shit, Katie, do you know that? And some part of me feels like I should help, like any brother would, but another part of me . . ." _Don trailed off. _"Another part of me is saying to let you wallow in whatever new misery you've gained for all the shit you've put me through in the past, pretending not to know me at all, all the times you've made me and Claire cry, all the times I've had to save _our_ little sister when the jocks started getting too rough with their shoves or crude with their taunts . . . Why should I help you?" _He was breathing heavily, as if trying to calm himself down. _"Give me _one good reason_, Katie."_

Kaitlyn took a deep breath. "Is Claire with you? She should probably know what I have to tell you, too."

_"After your little brainwashed Cheerio friends tried to flush her homework down the toilet _again_, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."_

"But it's important," Kaitlyn replied desperately.

_"If she needs to know, I'll let her know,"_ Don replied, his voice becoming softer as his inner older brother came out. Despite the fact that Kaitlyn was a total bitch to him on a regular basis, she was family, and he still cared. _"Now tell me."_

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, including Dad and Papa?" Kaitlyn asked vulnerably. "Or hate me even more than you do already?"

_"It depends on what you have to tell me, but for now, yeah, I promise."_

Kaitlyn took a deep, shuddering breath before whispering the two words that had Jonathan wanting nothing to do with her.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Next time - **Chapter 3: Not the Average Outcomes  
**_

_In which Don and Claire react to their sister's problem, Kaitlyn is struggling to figure out what to do, and no one else knows what the hell is even going on.  
_

_Meanwhile, Triston, Logan, and Liam watch their prank unfold right before their eyes, video camera in hand. Looks like they'll be getting that viral video they wanted.  
_

_Olivia knows something is wrong with Arielle. Now all she has to do is figure it out.  
_

_And now that we've met the Hummel-Andersons, the Pierce-Lopezs, the Puckermans, and a few of their buddies, we are (not-so) formally introduced to the Hudsons and the Changs.  
_

* * *

**Alright, so, I've decided to introduce two families per chapter so that every character can be properly introduced and we have all of the info we need on them.  
**

**Also, someone pointed out that Kurt and Blaine couldn't possibly raise a bully like Kaitlyn. Now, the OC's creator didn't give me much to work with personality-wise, but I have a bit of an idea. As we explore her character more, we'll see exactly why she acts the way she does.  
**

**I hope you all are enjoying so far!  
**

**~Blaze**


	7. Chapter 3: Not the Average Outcomes

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Chapter 3: Not the Average Outcomes  
**

* * *

Kaitlyn was too emotionally drained to do anything. For the rest of the morning, she sat on the park bench, curled into a tiny ball on one side as she watched little kids come and go, couples walk hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, and happy animals go about their days. One couple even passed by with a stroller, smiling at a tiny baby that could be no older than three weeks old.

The sight made Kaitlyn's stomach hurt. Then again, that might also be from her skipped lunch.

It was around one in the afternoon when Kaitlyn heard rushed footsteps coming her way. Before she knew it, two people had come to stand in front of her before dividing, with one person sitting on her right while the other sat on her left. Kaitlyn curled in on herself further, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees as well.

"Katie?"

It was Don that spoke first. He was being cautious, she realized. Almost like he didn't want to spook her into ranting at him. There was no doubt she would do it a lot more now that her hormones would be at unusual levels as the pregnancy progressed.

"What?" Kaitlyn tried to ask calmly, only to have her voice come out hoarse.

Don winced as his slightly younger twin sister looked up, her makeup running with the tears on her cheeks. "Sorry for not being here earlier. We couldn't sneak out until lunch, and then there was this accident on –"

"It's fine," Kaitlyn interrupted, feeling his warm arm wrap around her shoulders. On her right, where Claire sat, Kaitlyn felt no heat.

The younger girl was slightly distanced, afraid to get too close to her sister. With good reason, too; ever since the Hummel-Andersons had moved to Lima, Kaitlyn had been nothing but witchy to her only younger sibling, and the pale brunette was obviously a bit scared to be around her for fear of being hurt.

"Claire." The freshman flinched as Kaitlyn said her name, but didn't make any other movement or sound as glasz eyes avoided brown. "Thank you."

This confused the short girl, and the look on her face said it all as she finally looked up at Kaitlyn incredulously. "For what?" she blurted.

Kaitlyn sniffled. "For coming to sit with me."

Claire looked shocked for a second before snorting. "Don't thank me," she said bitterly. "I hate your guts. I really, really hate you." She hesitated. "But as your sister, even if not biologically, I'm technically obligated."

Kaitlyn tried not to show her disappointment by masking her face. "Of course."

Don looked pointedly at the two. "As much as I'd like to yell at you too, Katie, lets not start with this," he ordered. "Your fighting is the least important thing right now." He looked at Claire. "Okay?"

"Right," Claire said, agreeing whole-heartedly with her brother. It made Kaitlyn's heart clench painfully to hear her sister show so much trust to Don, but not to her.

". . . Kaitlyn? Are you listening?"

It took a second for Kaitlyn to realize that Don, who now looked irritated, had been trying to talk to her. "Pardon? Can you repeat that?"

Claire rolled her eyes, exasperated as she calmly repeated Don's earlier question. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you keeping the baby, aborting it, or giving it up for adoption?" Don clarified, jumping back into the conversation. "I mean, this isn't something that can just go away. If you decide to go through with keeping the baby, your life is basically over."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Optimistic," Kaitlyn said peevishly, her words sharp.

Her siblings stiffened, and Don pulled his arm sharply back to his side. "Look, we're trying to help," he said calmly. "Don't bite my head off."

"Fine," Kaitlyn mumbled, and that was as close to any apology as Don was getting.

Don nodded. "What I meant to say," he continued warily, "Is that your life as a teenager is over. Once you have the baby and if you decide to keep it, you are then dedicated to making their life as good as possible, even at the damage of your own."

"I realize that," Kaitlyn deadpanned. "Which is why I'm giving it up."

Claire's eyes widened, and her anger and irritation at Kaitlyn was replaced with horror and betrayal. "You're aborting it?" she whisper-yelled.

"No!" Kaitlyn instantly denied, waving her hands. "I'm a bitch, but I can't . . . I can't kill a baby, even if it was an accident."

"So . . . adoption?" Don said carefully, afraid to set his sister off. She had already snapped twice; he didn't want a continuation.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn replied quietly. "Adoption."

An awkward silence descended over the three siblings.

"Well," Don murmured, "We'll cross that bridge when it comes. For now, we need to get back to school unless we want Dad and Papa to freak out later."

* * *

One Christopher Hudson was the future dictator of the world.

Well, he liked to believe that, anyway. It gave him some sort of motivation to get out of Lima and make it even further than his parents ever had.

And, well, let's face it; world domination would beat out everyone, hands down.

Then again, that wasn't exactly his main concern at the moment.

It was after lunch during fifth period (which was his free period) that Chris noticed something wrong with his cousins as the three came walking slowly down the hall and passing him.

With a frown, Chris watched them go. The Hummel-Andersons never walked anywhere together (except Claire and Don, and because of the age gap between them and their different social lives, even seeing _them_ walking together was rare), and Kaitlyn made a point to avoid the two like the plague unless she was torturing them because of her cheerleader status.

So why were they walking so casually (if somewhat dejectedly) down the hallway?

"Chris?"

Turning, Chris found his siblings standing behind him, frowning in a way that showed they were thinking the same thing about the Hummel-Andersons as the three disappeared from view.

"That's . . . suspicious," Emily Hudson, the only adopted daughter in the family commented.

"Just a bit," Fran agreed slowly.

Emily watched her younger brother frown at the two of them, obviously wondering where this entire thing was going.

"Maybe we should follow them and find out what's going on," Fran suggested, playing with a piece of Emily's hair.

"We have to get to class, though," Chris pointed out, knowing that the bell would ring any minute now.

"Perhaps," Emily murmured, adjusting her navy blue beret. Fran dropped the lone strand of hair she had been playing with to hang among a few small others that had fallen from Emily's French braid.

"If something's wrong, it'll be circulating soon enough," Fran went on, attempting to braid the small blue streak that had also fallen from Emily's braid. "And if anything, we'll be some of the first to know."

"Yeah," Chris murmured, shutting his locker. "Well, I have to get to class." He looked pointedly at Emily. "Are you driving us home, or do we have to catch a ride with Don and Claire again?"

"Unless you want to sit around in dance class with me, you should go with Don and Claire," Emily replied, smoothing out her leopard-print skirt and black shirt.

"'Kay," Fran said, flashing her siblings a dimpled smile as she stuck her hands in her jean pockets and skipped off, her cowboy boots clacking against the tile floor.

Chris shut his locker, waved to Emily, and then went off to his next class.

* * *

"Mae, you won't _believe_ what Logan and Liam did!"

Mae Chang turned away from her book to face her older brother, Adam, as he came running up to her with brown eyes full of laughter and amusement. He was jerking his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at a group of cheerleaders scratching at their skin with their not-so-perfectly manicured nails, complaining and whining about their condition.

Mae sighed, pushing her dark, streaked hair behind her ear. "What d-di-did they d-do now?" she asked quietly, trying to suppress her stutter as much as possible.

Adam beamed. "Itching powder," he replied smugly.

It was no secret that the younger boy idolized the Puckerman twins. As a prankster himself, Adam was always looking to them when things occurred so that he could take notes for future reference. All three of them were very goofy, and got along very well.

"Wow," Mae breathed, watching as a group of frustrated, angry Cheerios passed by her and Adam. "D-do the cheerleaders k-know?"

Adam shook his head. "Probably not. They know someone tampered with their uniform, and they have their suspicions, but they have no proof." He grinned mischievously.

Mae smiled faintly at her brother. "Great," she said. "J-just don't get in t-tr-trouble when they p-plan something, 'kay?"

"Of course," Adam replied with his signature smile. "See ya later, Mae-Mae."

Turning on his heel, Adam marched away with a little happy bounce in his step, leaving Mae to shake her head with a fond smile and look back down at her textbook.

Several yards away, the Puckerman kids watched on and snickered at their created chaos, video camera in hand.

"So going on youtube," Logan and Liam declared, and Triston laughed right along with them.

* * *

Katherine Evans was convinced that she had the best adoptive siblings in the world.

Alisha Evans, her older sister by a year, was absolutely amazing with her outgoing personality and charm that just drew people to her.

Heath Evans, older by three years, was not only sweet and kind to those who knew him, but he had his passionate side, too.

All in all, Kat knew they were absolutely wonderful. Despite the fact that most could view her as an outsider to the Evans family, the two biological kids had accepted her immediately, and she loved them all the more for it.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," Heath greeted with a lazy grin as he passed, ruffling her dark curls.

Kat scowled at him and attempted to straighten her hair out. "Don't call me that," she pouted. "Claire gets away with it because she's _Claire_, and Carrie is _scary -_–"

"Rhyme!"

"—and you're lame, Heath. That was lame."

Heath smirked at his youngest siblings, running a hand through his messy blond hair. "But you love me," he cooed, pinching at Kat's cheeks. Kat quickly slapped his hands away.

"Heath, are you harassing our sister?" Alisha Evans asked as she approached the two, slinging her arm around Kat's shoulders. She frowned. "That's not very nice, mister."

"What did I do?" Heath asked innocently, widening his eyes to look the part. "Really, Lee lee, I didn't do anything."

"Liar," the two girls immediately chorused.

"Who's a liar?" another new girl voice piped up.

Bailey and Elliot Flanagan approached the group, eyebrows raised in identical curious expressions.

"Heath," Alisha and Kat chorused again.

"Bad Heath," Bailey scolded, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Heath frowned. "Picking on the bigger person, eh, Bailey?" he chuckled.

Bailey smirked, fist bumping with Alisha. "Well, leaving you alone would be no fun," she declared. She cast a look at Elliot. "Right, El?"

"Hm?" Elliot looked distracted as he glanced at the group and away from whatever he was staring at down the hall. "Oh, right."

All frowning, the older teens turned their heads to look at what, or actually _who_, Elliot had been staring at.

"_Fran Hudson_? Oh my God, El, you like Fran?" Kat hissed, eyes wide and grin large as she realized who her friend had been looking at.

"No!" Elliot immediately denied, though the faint blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

"D'aw, my baby bro is growing up," Bailey cackled, pulling him into a headlock and then rubbing her knuckles against his head and mussing his hair. "Go get her, dude!"

"I can't!" Elliot mumbled, pulling out of his older sister's grip. "She's Fran! One of my best friends since forever!"

The Evans siblings were all raising their eyebrows at him, and Bailey quickly joined in as they all said, "Idiot," with blank expressions.

"Not helping!"

* * *

Olivia was worried. Arielle was acting stranger than usual, and she tried not to show it. Most wouldn't notice the subtle change, but Olivia was her sister and knew these kind of things.

And she wasn't stupid. She had eyes. She noticed a lot.

Especially the creepy new teacher looking at Arielle like she was something to eat.

Narrowing her eyes at Mr. Mason as he passed by without a clue to her thoughts, Olivia immediately decided that shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Classes resumed. The teens went to their respective classrooms and went about their day as if everything was still normal.

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was panicking.

What would she tell her parents?_ Would _she even tell them?

She was so preoccupied with the thoughts that she missed over half of her science teacher's lecture.

By the time the bell signaling the end of the day rang, Kaitlyn felt like a drone just doing things manually and without any actual control.

"Katie?"

Olivia had come up beside the brunette, looking concerned once more. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. "You're being so robotic today."

"Yeah, sorry," Kaitlyn mumbled, dancing around the question. "Just not feeling well."

Olivia frowned. "Maybe you should get a lot of rest tonight," she offered with a small smile.

"Maybe."

The two passed by the announcements board by the front office, and Olivia screeched to a halt.

"Ooh, glee club!" she squealed, giggling a little as she quickly whipped out a pen and scribbled her name onto one of the lines.

Kaitlyn read over the other names.

_Franziska Hudson_

_Chris Hudson_

_Emily Hudson_

_Bailey Flanagan_

_Anthony Wallace_

_Taylor Holleman_

_Elliot Flanagan_

_Donald Hummel-Anderson_

_Claire Hummel-Anderson_

_Arielle Pierce-Lopez_

_Fate Krause_

There were a few more names before Olivia's, and at the bottom there were really mean things written, such as Loser Looney, and a few more crude remarks.

"You signing up, Katie?" Olivia asked hopefully. "The members are always accepting, no matter what."

_Acceptance._ That was exactly what Kaitlyn was lacking at that very moment.

Not thinking twice, Kaitlyn did something she never thought she would do, and added something extra to her name as she scribbled it in messy cursive.

_Kaitlyn Hummel-Anderson_ received quite a few stares as other students passed by.

* * *

_Next time - **Chapter 4: Not the Average Evening  
**_

_Kaitlyn confronts her parents about her problem._

_After dropping Gabby and Claire off at dance class and the Hudson at their house, Don makes a drive to Westerville and confronts the same problem._

_Mr. Mason gets creepier, and Olivia isn't going to take it sitting down._

_We are introduced to Michael Abrams, Hayden St. James, and the remaining OCs, as well as some Dalton boys._

_And thus . . . our story _really_ begins as separate ends meet._

* * *

**So . . . I lied about the two familys per thing. :3  
**

**I didn't know what to right in some parts, since I'm still getting used to a few characters, but I'm working on it, I swear!  
**

**Also, someone asked for a list of the OCs and their celebrity look-a-likes. I haven't had time to do much besides this, but I'll get one out soon!  
**

**Until then, let me hear your thoughts on this chapter, if you don't mind. :)  
**

**~Blaze  
**


	8. Chapter 4: Not the Average Evening

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Chapter 4: Not the Average Evening  
**

* * *

Walking through the front door had never felt so strange.

Kaitlyn could feel her anxiety spiking, the fear of being kicked out of her own home weighing heavily on her mind. If her parent's didn't take her news well, then she was screwed.

With one last look at Don, who gave her an encouraging smile from his car before driving away, Kaitlyn took a deep breath, stood up a bit taller, and walked through the door with much more confidence then she felt.

As soon as the front door closed behind her, Kurt poked his head out from the kitchen doorway, smiling a bit. "Hey, hun," he called, waving slightly at her before ducking back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Papa," she called back uneasily, walking slowly toward the kitchen. She peeked into the large room, seeing Blaine sitting at the kitchen table with papers spread out in front of him and a guitar in his lap, obviously busy with writing music.

"Hi Katie," Blaine greeted, looking up with a smile, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Kaitlyn lied smoothly before sliding into a chair across from him and watching as Kurt began preparing dinner. "But I need to talk to you about something."

Her tone had suddenly become serious; her parents noticed the change, and immediately set aside what they were doing to look straight at her, concerned.

"What's wrong, Kaitlyn?" Blaine asked, pushing his papers away for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Daddy," Kaitlyn replied, trying to keep her voice even, though her voice sounded small and far away to her own ears. She felt frustrated, scared tears prick at her eyes, and her voice broke as she added, "It's not okay."

Kurt was immediately at her side, with Blaine not far behind. Their arms wrapped around their daughter, offering her support with no words at all. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked again, exchanging a glance over his daughter's head with Kurt.

Kaitlyn felt the tears spill over the great dam that was her eyes and slide down her cheeks slowly, leaving tracks. "I'm pregnant," she choked out. "And I don't know what to do!"

Kurt and Blaine stared at her in stunned silence for several long moments, their arms slack around her as a mix of emotions flashed across their faces. Kaitlyn took this as rejection and burst into sobs, mumbling and hiccupping a constant chant of, "I'm so _stupid_, you hate me, you hate me –"

"No, Katie," Kurt immediately interrupted, his voice firm as her recovered from his shock and tightened his old on Kaitlyn. "We don't hate you, dear. Your dad and I love you very much."

"Even though I screwed up?" Kaitlyn hiccupped, her face buried in her hands. She looked up a bit, watery eyes imploring.

"No matter how bad you could _ever_ screw up," Blaine replied quietly, Kaitlyn's words still ringing in his ears. "Katie, what happened?"

And then Kaitlyn told them – she told them _everything_.

* * *

Don wasn't one to get angry.

And if you asked him if he was angry, he would deny it, because it was the truth. He wasn't angry. Nope, far from it.

He was _pissed_, and whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned obviously hadn't dealt with an over-protective big brother.

After sending a quick text to Claire about catching a ride home with the Schuesters from dance class and a call to his parents with the excuse that he was meeting up with some friends to study (because with his 'nerd' status, his lies were so much more easily bought), Don started the long drive to a place he had been many times in his childhood.

Westerville wasn't a place Don was all too familiar with, but he knew of Dalton Academy, which was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Pulling into the parking lot, Don put the car in park faster than he had ever done so before and marched toward the building that housed the students that boarded.

Don was very familiar with where Jonathan stayed. After attempting to be friends with the slimy bastard, the only thing Don got out of their 'friendship' had been the location, which would now come in handy.

"Jonathan, get your ass out here!" Don shouted, banging his fist heavily against the dorm room door.

The door flew open, and Don yanked his fist back before it could crash into the face of the dark haired person who had just appeared in front of him.

The boy, a senior by the looks of it, raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Why are you attempting to bust down my door?" he asked calmly, his dark eyes actually full of curiosity.

Don remembered Draiden Matthews. They hadn't ever said more than two words to each other before, but he knew that Jonathan had a roommate.

"I'm here to talk to Jonathan."

Draiden laughed. "Talk? You look like you could commit murder."

"Castration and _then_ murder, thanks," Don replied calmly.

Draiden raised an eyebrow. "Castration?"

Don quirked an eyebrow right back. "Yeah, it means to cut off a guy's –"

"I know what it means," Draiden said firmly, cutting off the rest of Don's explanation. "What did my idiot roommate do now?"

"I dunno, what did I do?" a new voice cut in from behind the two.

Don turned slowly, recognizing the voice. Based on the way Jonathan's eyes widened, Don was recognized in return.

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan asked calmly, though he was obviously spooked.

Don didn't speak. Instead, Jonathan received a reply as soon as a fist crashed into his cheek, snapping his head to the side and making him see stars.

"Hey!" Draiden snapped, grabbing Don before he could lunge at Jonathan again. The junior struggled, obviously enraged. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ask your roommate!" Don spat, struggling even more. He panted, though it was more from rage than exertion.

Draiden frowned, casting a glance at Jonathan as he tightened his grip on Don. "Johnny, what the hell did you do?"

Jonathan said nothing; he only held a hand to his red cheek, looking at the floor.

"He got my sister pregnant," Don hissed, finally pulling from Draiden's grasp as it loosened in shock. "And then basically said he wasn't helping."

Draiden's eyes were focused on Jonathan, and he nodded once before lashing out with his fist and slamming it into Jonathan's chin this time.

"What the hell, Dray!" Jonathan growled, backing away from the two.

"I saw how Kaitlyn was with you," Draiden hissed. "And you took advantage of someone who actually cared, you asshole. Fix this, _now_, or it won't be just Don waiting to take a crack at you."

With that, Draiden reentered his room. "Tell your sister if she needs anything, call me," Draiden announced, casting one last glance at Don before slamming the door shut.

Don glared venomously at Jonathan one last time before turning on his heel and marching away before he did something he would regret.

* * *

"I can't believe dance class for my age group was canceled," Olivia was mumbling dejectedly as her sister pulled into a parking space in front of a grocery store.

Arielle snorted. "Like you actually need the practice, Liv. You're an amazing dancer," she swore.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, Ari," she said genuinely.

Olivia and Arielle walked through the front doors of the grocery store, oblivious to the dramas happening in the lives of their friends and classmates.

"Alright," Ari said. "Liv, you grab the bread, and I'll get the milk. Did Mom and Mami need anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it," Olivia replied. "I'll come meet you near the milk in a minute." The blond smiled at her sister and then skipped off to grab bread.

Ari smiled at her sister's antics, and walked more calmly to the refrigerated food isle. She was looking at the dates on milk cartons when a hand landed on her shoulder and made her jump.

"Hello, Arielle," a smooth voice greeted.

Ari pulled her shoulder away, back against the cold glass door. There was no one else in the isle to see anything, which was probably why Mr. Mason had come and cornered her in the milk isle of all places.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ari hissed, masking her momentary panic with irritation and anger. "Stop stalking me, dammit!"

"Cursing isn't nice, Arielle," Mr. Mason remarked. "You should stop."

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do," Ari snapped. "The day I actually listen to you is the day hell freezes over and the jocks are innocent little boy scouts."

Mr. Mason smirked. "I'm your teacher, Arielle. You have to listen to me."

"Not outside of school, asshole. Now go away." Ari turned, grabbed the milk she needed to get, and started to walk away.

A hand latched onto her arm, pulling her back. "Listen," Mr. Mason hissed dangerously, making Ari's blood run cold.

"Get the hell off her."

At the sound of Olivia's voice, Ari let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as Mr. Mason released her arm, glaring angrily at the blond.

"Don't touch my sister," Olivia hissed venomously, taking Ari's hand and pulling her sister away.

The two checked out and paid for their items before making their way to Ari's car.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked, more concerned than angered now as she slid into the passenger seat. "What was he doing to you? What did he say?"

"Nothing, Liv," Ari murmured quietly as she put the key in the ignition and buckled her seat belt.

"We should tell Mom and –"

"No!" Ari immediately snapped. Olivia shrank back, looking hurt. Ari sighed, feeling a pang of guilt. "It was nothing, Liv. I'm fine. Please don't go to Mom and Mami about it."

"Okay," Olivia promised, mentally vowing that she would do something whether her sister liked it or not.

* * *

"Hey, Don, you okay?"

From his seat in the library, Don looked over at his friend. "I'm fine, Mike," he replied before looking back down at his textbook. Even though he looked sulky, Don had never really lied to his parents, so he had gone to the library in the end to study with his friends.

Michael Abrams didn't look convinced. "Really, man, what's eating at you?" he pressed.

Michael was a lot like his father with the way he dressed with clothes that could be described as preppy. Everything from the polo shirts and suspenders only proved this.

"Yeah," Ashley St. James added, frowning a bit. "You look like someone stole your homework or something, Baby Nerd. What's eating at you to the point you look like you're constipated?"

Usually, Don had a bit more patience for the ever abrasive girl, but he had a hell of a day with the big bomb shock from his twin and his failed confrontation with Jonathan, so he was in no mood for Ashley's normal behavior.

"Eff off, Ashley," Don snapped, not even looking up.

Ashley looked taken aback. Though most were annoyed by her attitude, Don was one of the few people that saw past the distrustful shield and became one of her only friends.

"Yikes," Michael said with a whistle. "Now we know something is wrong, Don. You never yell at Ashley. Ever."

Don looked up finally. "I'm sorry," he murmured, meaning it. "I'm just confused and conflicted and I don't know what to do."

Ashley narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. "That doesn't give you the right to be an asshole," she muttered.

"Says the girl who has the biggest ego in the world on a daily basis," Don shot back. "What's your excuse then, Ash?"

Ashley stood from her seat and gathered her books, making as much noise as possible by slamming them closed. Some other people that were in the library glared at her, but said nothing.

"When you pull that stick from your ass and apologize, we'll talk," Ashley said calmly, turning on her heel and walking away as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Laters."

Michael sighed and shook his head. "We're here for you when you need us, Don." He too gathered his belongings and left.

As much as Don wanted to call them back, in the end, he didn't. He went back to studying, thoughts drifting every now and then to his sisters. When his thoughts strayed too far from studying, Don packed up his books, and headed home.

* * *

When dance class was over, Emma Schuester picked up her daughter and Claire. The two girls sat in the back seat, going over the new moves they had to learn for a competition coming up. Claire, as usual, did most of the talking, as Gabby was the more quiet type.

"I think we have a chance of winning this year," the brunette was saying, and Gabby nodded and looked like she was listening intently. "Especially if we can get this new routine down. You're doing really great with it, by the way."

"Thanks," Gabby murmured with a small smile.

"Don't mention it," Claire returned, full on grinning. "I'm just really excited about it!"

"You girls deserve it," Emma was saying from the front seat, a smile of her own pulling at her lips. "You've been working so hard."

"Thank you!" the two in the back chorused, sending each other knowing smiles as their eyes met.

It was barely eight by the time they pulled up into the Hummel-Anderson's driveway. Waving to her best friend and thanking Emma, Claire ran up to the door and immediately let herself in.

"I'm home!" she called, kicking off her sneakers at the front door and setting them neatly against the wall.

No one replied to her yell. With a frown, Claire set her bag with her dance stuff near the door with her shoes. "Dad? Papa?" she called.

"We're in the kitchen!" came her dad's calm voice from further in the house.

Claire warily made her way through the house and slid into the kitchen, noticing that her parents and older siblings were sitting around the table. Kaitlyn looked guilty and miserable, her eyes red and puffy with tears running down her cheeks. Don looked a bit pissed, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Their parents just looked shocked, and a bit sad.

"Take a seat, Clary," Kurt murmured, gesturing to the chair beside him.

Claire sank into the seat, casting each member of her family a glance. "Um . . . did something happen?"

Kaitlyn finally cast her a glance before looking back down at her lap. "I told them about my predicament," she murmured.

"Oh." That was the only thing Claire could think to say.

Kaitlyn nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting off the urge to run. Claire's chair scraped against the floor as she stood, coming to stand beside Kaitlyn and wrapping her arms around her sister. Moments later, their parents and brother were joining them in their group hug.

"We'll get through this," Claire promised. "_You'll_ get through this."

Kaitlyn wished so much that she could believe her.

* * *

_Next time - **Chapter 5: Average Isn't In the Dictionary**_

_Exactly one year ago to the day, glee club would never be the same . . .  
_

_Auditions take place, and secrets are revealed. Now that the whole school actually knows who Kaitlyn's parents are, she'll deal with the same ridicule that she put others through.  
_

_Olivia is being picked on for her parents and Arielle is dealing with Mr. Mason.  
_

_The Puckermans deal with their biggest challenge: one of the twins is in love.  
_

* * *

**I know I said Jesse's daughter was named Hayden, but it's actually _Ashley_ Hayden St. James. For some reason, it keeps getting deleted from my word document (don't ask me why, I have no clue), so I'll start inserting it here on the Doc Manager instead. It seems to be working for now, so cross your fingers and hope this works. :)  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update again soon, I promise!  
**

**~Blaze  
**


	9. Chapter 5: Average Isn't inthe Dictonary

**A/N: **

_Italics - Olivia_

**Bold - Arielle**

_**Italics/Bold - Both**_

* * *

**Title: Not the Average Lima Losers  
**

**Chapter 5: Average Isn't in the Dictionary  
**

* * *

**One Year Ago . . . **

"Don, you look pissed."

It was a known fact that nerdy Donald Hummel-Anderson, the resident punching bag because of his parents and social status, didn't get pissed often. Sure, he got snippy and he was way too sarcastic and witty for his own good at times, but it was rare for him to lose his cool.

But Kaitlyn was being a bitch again, and he was sick of it. And when Kaitlyn was involved, Don's calmness wasn't guaranteed.

"I'm not pissed," Don muttered, slamming his locker with more force than necessary. "I'm in a hellish rage. Can't you tell, Logan?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, and beside him, Liam chortled.

"Baby Nerd, what has your diaper in a twist?" Liam teased, ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

Don scowled and swatted Liam's hand away. "I'm not five," he muttered, adjusting his bag. "And I don't wear a goddamn diaper."

Logan once again raised an eyebrow, surprised. Don usually took their teasing in stride and came back with a witty retort that made them all laugh. 'Hellish rage' might be the only thing to make Don actually defensive about the Puckerman twin's teasing.

"Fine. What has you in a _hellish rage_, Baby Nerd?" Liam asked again, his tone sickly sweet.

"My sister." Don glared angrily at his book, as if it had caused his sister's behavior. "She's a bitch."

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Logan said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyone could tell you that."

"Thanks, Lo," Don snorted, rolling his eyes right back. "I feel better already."

"Glad to be of assistance!" The Puckerman boy grinned goofily and made a mock bow.

At that moment, a few girls approached them. One was a happy looking blond, the next was a bored looking brunette, and the last was a fidgety Asian girl with streaks of blue in her hair. The trio of boys immediately recognized them and scooted closer together so that the girls could squish beside them and not block the hallway.

"Hey guys," Mae said quietly, smiling sweetly.

"What's up?" Olivia asked, bouncing on her toes and grinning like she had just won some grand prize.

"What they said," Arielle said offhandedly, looking boredly at her nails.

Logan and Liam smirked. "Nothing much," Logan began.

"Kaitlyn is still a bitch," Liam cut in.

"Don is still sulking," Logan went on.

"Not sulking, dammit –"

"Hush, Nerdy Hobbit," Arielle ordered, waiting for the twins to continue.

"And glee has been brought back after a ten year hiatus, and we're auditioning!" the twins finished together.

". . . How d-does that relate t-to what's going on with D-Don and Kaitlyn?" Mae asked, frowning.

"It doesn't, but it sounds freakin' exciting!" Logan beamed.

Don seemed to perk up a bit. "Glee club?" he asked, flashing back to all of his parent's stories about their high school days.

"Yeah!" Liam beamed. "See, Baby Nerd? _That_ killed the hellish rage!"

"No, glee club only momentarily tamed it," Arielle informed, eyebrows raised. "Trust me, he'll remember to be pissed at Kaitlyn when he gets home."

Don sighed and shrugged. "It's not as bad at home," he admitted. "But it's hard to forget what she does to me here at school and when Dad and Papa aren't watching." He shifted uneasily on his feet. "I feel a little bad for Clary. She shares a room with Kaitlyn, and who knows what my evil twin is subjecting her to."

"Insults and other evil schemes," Logan quipped, and though it was meant to be a light hearted comment, even he looked like he sympathized with the youngest Hummel-Anderson.

Don sighed, shaking his head. "What were you guys saying about glee club?" he asked instead, turning to face the twins fully now.

"After the New Directions came in last place eleven years ago, the program was shut down," Liam explained.

"But now that all of the ND kids are together to kick some ass," Logan went on. "Uncle Shoe-Shine is bringing it back!"

The three girls instantly lit up like Christmas trees. "When are auditions?" Olivia asked eagerly, bouncing on her toes.

"After school today and tomorrow, from three until four," Liam replied. "Which means we don't get to sing our full songs, but it will be fun!"

"Definitely!" Logan chimed, beaming. "You guys in?" He held his hand out, eyebrows raised expectantly.

The girls exchanged a glance with Don and Liam before identical grins broke out onto all of their faces.

"Of c-course w-we're in!" Mae declared as they all stuck their hands in the middle.

"Great!" Liam threw his hands in the air and jumped. "This will be awesome!"

* * *

**Present Day . . .**

_". . . Never turn back . . ."_

Olivia sang under her breath as she skipped to her locker. _"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter . . ."_ She fiddled with the lock and entered her combination, pulling her locker open.

"You are the best thing, that's ever been –"

Before the last word could leave her lips, something unbelievably cold was suddenly all over her. It took Olivia a mere second to realize that it was a slushy, judging by the taste of cheery now in her mouth.

"Go spread the gay somewhere else, lezbo!"

"Yeah, no one wants you here!"

"I'm sure the cheerleaders are sick of you sneaking a peek when they don't expect it!"

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes, but it was hard to tell if it was frustration from the taunts or the ice _literally_ stinging her eyes.

Two jocks were flanking a pretty blond cheerleader. Olivia recognized her as Madison, the one who had spoken first and hated nearly every Cheerio that didn't fall for her sweet façade.

"Go away," she snapped, rubbing the slushy off of her face and trying to get it out of her eyes.

"D'aw, does the little lezbo have an owie?" Madison taunted, smiling sweetly and blinking innocently. "Does it hurt?"

"Leave her alone," a new voice interrupted. Don was suddenly beside Olivia, with Kaitlyn right behind.

Don, who had been the first to speak, handed Olivia a paper towel and directed his attention to the three in front of them. "You don't have the mental capacity to understand the insults that are about to be directed your way, but I'll say them anyway," he declared boldly, looking strangely pissed. "Just because you are high on the social status chain, you inarticulate, evil little bumbles –"

"Lost interest before you even opened your mouth, fag," one jock quipped, stalking away with his buddy by his side.

Madison remained behind and shot a smirk at Kaitlyn. "You coming, Katie?" she asked, holding her arm out. "Being with the gay babies will give you a very bad rep."

Kaitlyn's eyes flashed. "No thanks," she said, reaching over to brush away some ice still clinging to Olivia messy blond hair. "My brother and my friend are more important than my reputation."

Madison's jaw dropped. "Wait, you're related to this loser?" she asked, pointing at Don. "Ew!"

"Very juvenile choice of words, Madison," Don remarked, cocking an eyebrow. "What next? OMG? Here's one: GTFO."

"Aren't you oh-so intelligent," Olivia chortled, goose bumps prickling her arms. "Go away, Madison. You're too shocked to actually do anything harming to us anyway."

Madison's face turned a splendid shade of red as she turned sharply on her heel and flounced off, her footsteps practically booming as people parted in the hall to avoid the wrath of an angry Cheerio.

"Thanks, guys," Olivia said gratefully, throwing the twins a smile.

"No problem," Don replied. "Need help cleaning up?"

"Nah, I'm used to cleaning this crap up."

Don winced. "Well, so am I, but that doesn't make it okay."

Olivia smiled again. "It's okay, Don. They won't get to me. I've got this."

"Alright," Don finally relented. "I'll see you in chem."

"'Course."

Don nodded and walked off down the hall, while Kaitlyn turned and walked in the opposite direction.

As soon as the two had disappeared from view, Olivia's smile fell. She pulled her books out of her still open locker and then slammed it shut, making a beeline for the bathroom as she opened her mouth to sing a different song.

_Sitting in my room  
Feeling sorry for myself  
I can't feel worse  
Well what else?  
I wonder what I could say_

On the other side of the school, Arielle sat in Mr. Mason's room, trying to ignore the weird, creepy looks he was sending her. She would meet his gaze every so often and hold her head up defiantly, as if daring him to say something that she could call him out on.

**To stop the voices, taunting and laughing  
The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear  
The joke is always on me  
It's always on me**__

Olivia entered the bathroom, placed her bag on the floor, and stood in front of the mirror and sink, taking in her appearance. Red stained her Cheerio uniform and made her blond hair look pink.

**_Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
We all feel lost at times  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_**

Olivia headed to her first class, her head held high to show the Cheerios and the football players that their taunts didn't effect her. As much as the words stung, she wouldn't allow them to cause any damage.  
**_  
Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you hurt is not around  
Not around  
It's not your place  
Honestly_**

Olivia washed away as much of the slushy as she could, but she remained chilly and her hair kept that pink tinge to it. She'd also have to get her uniform dry cleaned to remove the stain.

_In the end  
You'll be the victim  
You're the one who has to live with yourself  
And when you're reaching for help  
There'll be no one  
There's no one_

Mr. Mason passed by Arielle's desk, brushing against her arm in the process. As much as she wanted to flinch away from the creepy teacher, she didn't, because she was Arielle Pierce-Lopez, and wouldn't let the stupid adult get to her.

**Why don't you understand**  
**That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
Why don't you understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain**

Entering the chemistry classroom, Olivia immediately slid into a seat beside Don, flashing him a reassuring smile when he looked up at her.

**_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way; I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you hurt is not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
It's not your place  
Honestly_**

Taylor Holleman was once again looking at Arielle in concern. She had seen with her own eyes as Mr. Mason purposely touched Arielle, and the Latina girl had obviously been uncomfortable with it judging by the way her eyes flashed angrily. She half-turned to Taylor, and smiled a little as if to pretend that nothing was wrong.

With a chide from Mr. Mason to pay attention, Taylor reluctantly tore her concerned gaze from Arielle and stared back at the board.

**I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games  
Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far  
To be like you are**

Olivia focused in on the teacher as class began, pushing the slushy incident from her mind. She didn't have to worry about it right now, because bullies were unimportant. In the end, she would be the bigger person.  
Why don't you understand

**_That we are all the same  
Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down..._**

_La la la la_**  
La la la la_  
La la la la la la la_**

Throw them down 'cause the one you hurts not around (not around)  
_Not around _**(not around)**_  
**Not around anymore  
It's not your place  
Honestly**_

* * *

"Lo, why are you staring at Head Bitch #2 like she's the hottest girl on the planet?"

It was lunch, and the Puckerman twins had chosen a lunch table as they waited for the rest of their friends to grab their lunch and join them. While Liam had been going on about their next big prank, Logan had spaced out and stared at the pretty, black haired, green-eyed cheerleader on the other side of the lunchroom.

Logan's gaze snapped back to his brother. "Huh?" he asked stupidly.

Liam snickered. "Logan, you're staring at Juliet Gardner. Is there a reason for that?"

Logan's cheeks turned red. "No," he immediately replied.

Liam just grinned as something in his mind clicked. "Dude, you like her!"

"No!" Logan immediately denied. After a hesitant moment, he murmured, "Okay, maybe. A little. Possibly."

"Way to go, bro!" Liam laughed, clapping his brother on the back. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Like you said, she's Head Bitch #2," Logan snorted. "And even if I think that's bull, 'cause she's totally nice to me, what makes you think she would like me back?" He glanced over at Juliet, who caught his gaze and winked at him.

"Trust me, I think she does," Liam chuckled as Logan flashed Juliet a smile before turning back to his brother.

"No. Alas, she'd never go for my awesomeness," Logan sighed, stabbing at his food.

"Who-what-when-where-why-how?" Skylar asked in one breath as he slid into a seat beside Liam. "What are we talking about?"

"Logan likes Head Bitch #2, Juliet Gardner," Liam responded nonchalantly.

"Liam!" Logan hissed, glaring.

"What? It's true."

"Yeah, but don't go spreading it like it's the weather!"

Skylar laughed at the twin's bickering. "No worries, Logan. You're secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Caroline Sylvester slid into a seat next to Logan, casting the three boys a curious glance.

"Nothing!" the trio immediately chorused. Liam and Skylar flashed Carrie innocent grins while Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Carrie rolled her eyes and picked up her fork to eat whatever slop was currently on her lunch tray. "Okay then."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Logan's in _looooove_," he said in a sing-song voice.

"_Liam!"_ Logan hissed.

"Aw, really?" Carrie grinned. "With who?"

"Juliet Gardner."

_"LIAM!"_ Logan shouted.

The lunchroom went quiet, and many eyes zeroed in on the table.

"Well then," Skylar giggled, taking a bite of his salad as the entire school eventually went back to their own conversations as they decided the glee kids were unimportant. "Way to get the attention on you, Logan."

Logan's cheeks were red again. "Shut up, guys," he mumbled dejectedly, burying his face in his arm and laying his head on the table.

Carrie giggled. "Woo her the way glee kids do best," she encouraged.

Logan peeked up at her. "How?"

"That's simple!" Liam said exasperatedly.

Carrie grinned devilishly. "Logan, you'll have to sing."

* * *

That afternoon after most students had left school, a group of teens met in the auditorium.

"Glee is back in session!" Alisha screeched as she ran down the steps and took a leap at the stage, perching herself on the corner and swinging her feet back and forth as the other teens entered at a more normal pace.

"Excited much, Lee-Lee?" Kat asked as she and Claire hoisted themselves on the stage to sit on either side of her. Heath watched the trio of girls, his expression one of amusement as he observed his sisters and their friend.

Alisha grinned. "A little," she replied sheepishly, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

At that moment, William Schuester walked out from behind the stage, his eyes instantly lighting up at the appearance of so many people willing to be in the glee club.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted, feeling suddenly giddy. "Take a seat and let's get started."

"Hi Uncle Schue!" a few of the teens chorused in greeting as Alisha, Kat, and Claire slid off the stage and made their way to their seats and the others gathered in close behind.

After the sweet greetings died down, someone snorted. "Ew, Shoe Shine, did you rape hair products again?"

Mr. Schue sighed. "No, Carrie," he replied calmly, doing a mental countdown to calm himself.

Caroline Sylvester grinned innocently. "Whatever you say, Shoe Shiner."

* * *

**One Year Ago . . . **

Kaitlyn smirked as she scribbled her name on the glee club's sign up sheet. It wasn't the most popular club to join now that it had been brought back after being down for a fifteen year hiatus after continuous losses after the original New Directions left, but by doing so she could torment the losers even more to add to her reputation.

"What are you doing?"

Recognizing the voice, Kaitlyn's smirk turned into a full-blown smile as she turned to face the newcomer. "Well hello, Donald Duck."

Don glared angrily at his sister. "What are you up to?" he reiterated, totally ignoring Kaitlyn's falsely sweet greeting.

"Signing up for a club," Kaitlyn replied innocently.

"Bullshit."

"What does a bull's waste have to do with anything?"

Don scowled. "Look, Katie, whatever you're planning –"

"I'm not planning anything," Kaitlyn said smoothly, brushing past her brother. "See you at the auditions."

Later that day after school, when all members had gathered in the auditorium, they sat as far away from Kaitlyn as possible.

"Don't worry about it, guys," Carrie tried to reassure them. "She can't do anything to you while Mr. Schue is here."

Of course, only Kaitlyn could prove Carrie's statement wrong after the blond finished her audition song and the applause had died down.

"Your voice is flat," Kaitlyn declared loudly. All eyes turned to her, most of the teens gawking.

"Excuse me?" Carrie asked calmly.

"You heard me," Kaitlyn replied.

"I don't believe I asked for your two cents."

"I don't believe I need permission to give my opinion."

"Kaitlyn," Mr. Schue barked. "Enough. Carrie did a wonderful job."

Glaring murderously at Kaitlyn, Carrie exited the stage and handed the microphone to Mae before plopping back down in her seat.

After Mae finished with her song, Kaitlyn once again spoke up.

"God, you're awful."

Mae's eyes were wide and flashing with insecurity. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"Y-you a-are aw-awful," Kaitlyn mocked.

Logan and Liam ran onto the stage with Adam close behind, Don stood up then, his eyes blazing with anger as Mae's lips trembled in horror as the three boys on the stage tried to whisper soothing words to her.

"Kaitlyn, get out!" Don snapped.

"I don't have to leave," Kaitlyn replied calmly.

"I don't care what you 'have' to do; if all you came here for was to insult us, then fine. You've accomplished that. Now get. Out."

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Whatever," she sighed, leaping to her feet and stalking from the auditorium. "I don't need to hear you sing to know every flaw each of you has!" she called right before the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

**Present Day . . .**

Kaitlyn found herself once again sitting in the auditorium as glee auditions took place.

"Kaitlyn, if this is a repeat of last year, you might as well leave while you're ahead," Mr. Schue warned.

"Not this time," Kaitlyn replied boredly, hand lying on her stomach as she leaned back in her seat.

A couple of the students glanced at her curiously, noticing that Kaitlyn had been putting her hand on her stomach with an unreadable expression on her face lately. Claire and Don seemed to think nothing of it, and Olivia smiled faintly as she remembered the scene in the bathroom when Kaitlyn had been taking the test.

_She's getting attached already,_ Olivia silently mused. _That's absolutely adorable._

Someone came bursting through the auditorium doors, panting. The girl was small and petite, with short pixie-style brown hair, gold-hazel eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed black glasses, and a frown on her face.

A few seats behind Claire, Fate Krause, one of the seniors, drew in a sharp breath as everyone turned around to stare at the new noise.

"Sorry," the girl apologized with a small smile. She had a faint accent that no one could quite trace. "I got held up taking a test I missed when I was absent yesterday."

"That's fine," Mr. Schue said warmly. "And you are . . ." He looked down at his sign-up sheet. "Mallory Jensen?"

The girl grinned. "That's me!" she declared, hopping down the steps. "So, yeah. I'm Mallory, or Mal, I just transferred here at the beginning of the year, I'm a senior, and I can't wait to start!"

"You're chipper for such a little person," Liam mumbled, but went unheard by everyone except Logan, who elbowed him.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Welcome, then." He turned to the group as a whole. "Alright, guys, let's get started!"

* * *

_Next time - **Chapter 6: Let's Dance  
**_

_The Glee list is posted!  
_

_Claire decides she might have a bit of a crush . . . though it's not on any of the guys.  
_

_Logan tries to win the girl - but, in true Puckerman fashion, shit hits the fan.  
_

_Fast forward to dance class with a couple of the kids, and Olivia is angered by her new dance teacher who she has come to view as her rival._

* * *

**Song used: Sticks and Stones by Aly and AJ **

**So . . . stuff will happen soon. I've got a lot of angst, tragedy, humor, and general life planned for us. *Cue evil laugh*  
**

**I'm sorry this is late, but I've been really busy. Two weeks ago was Spirit Week at my school, and the day after 4.04 was costume day, and someone came to school dressed as a WMHS Cheerio. When I passed her by, she was saying something about Klaine and Brittana being forever.  
**

**That totally made my day and made me feel slightly better. :)  
**

**Anyway, thanks for putting up with my sporadic updates. It will get better soon, I promise!  
**

**~Blaze**_**  
**_


End file.
